Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Birthday Bash (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Birthday Bash written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Pied Piper Revenge". Plot (Back at the Internet World in the White House, Black and Blue are playing a video game of Astro Barrier on a console) *Black: Boom! I'm winning. *Blue: Stop cheating yourself. *Black: This is kinda fun. *Blue: Old school gaming huh? *Black: I wish it was like the 90's where everything was a light and 8-bit with rock and roll. *Blue: Everything is history. Now we act like it's 2017 with rock and roll. *Black: The sounds, the beats, it almost make my mind explode. *Blue: That what i called 'future'. *Black: The future? What? *Blue: Things are changing man. I love the new world. *Black: Me too. Things are about to change. (In Professor Digital's lab, Pink, Purple, Siri and Wifi are testing out a potion with Vats and Digital) *Vats: Can you press the potion already? *Pink: Sorry Vats, i was confused at first. *press the potion to the water* *Vats: I think it need more effort. *Siri: I think it changes color. *Digital: The water change color, oh my. *Wifi: Whoa, check that out. *Vats: Yeah yeah yeah. Nothing than a single work of science. *get a sense from Sensei* Ba ba ba. *Digital: What is it Vats? *Vats: I think someone is in my mind. *Digital: What? *Sensei: *in Vats' mind* Greetings young one, you are invited to Club Penguin Island for a anniversary party. *Vats: Club Penguin Island? *Black: *open the door* What was that? *Blue: I hear something. *Vats: Esequiel is in the same island. I have to go now. *Digital: Esequiel the Tickle Inventor? *Vats: Yes. That voice sounded familiar. We're all going together. *Pink: Why? *Vats: I think Mumble and the gang are going too. Open the portal now. *Digital: Yes mister. *turn the portal on to Club Penguin Island* *Black: Wait a minute, what is going on? *Digital: We are going to Club Penguin Island for the party. The people are setting things up for the big anniversary. You boys are going too. *Vats: For the last time, i am a real men and real man stand for the rights of their kind. *Blue: Rock and roll like in 1980. *Siri: Alright, let's kick it. *Vats: Okie dokie, here we go again. *he and his friends enter the portal to Club Penguin Island* (Back at the Ski Lodge, Esequiel's gang teleported and arrives) *Blizzard: Hey hey hey. He made it. *Esequiel: I'm back with the whole group. *Aldo: Wow, are we camping? *Charles: No boy, we're ain't camping. *Michael: Come on dad, the party is going to be fun. *Charles: Ah, who cares. I wanna go home. *Shooter: You've been home for the whole day, why just go out and hang out the people. *Charles: Freaking penguins. *Jangrah: So that the list of penguins you invited. *Esequiel: Yep. That's a lot of people on my list. *Cadence: Big party, huh? (Vats' group arrive from a portal) *Esequiel: Vats? *Vats: Hey Esequiel, nice to see you again. *Charles: More people?! *Siri: Oh yeah, now that's a big party. *Black: Greeting everyone, i am President Black of the Internet World. *Aldo: Looking sharp big man. *Wifi: Sharp as a iceberg? Wow. *Blue: So all of you guys are here for the big party. *Vats: Um Esequiel, you forgot one thing. *Esequiel: What is it? Did i forget Gloria, Mary, Noah, Lovelace, Carmen and Hugh? *Vats: No. You forgot Shippo. *Esequiel: Oh, Shippo, the cousin of Erik HappyFeet. I will be right back. Thank you for the advice. *Vats: You're welcome my boy. *Esequiel: Guys, i'll be back with the baby penguin. *teleport to Snow Hill Island* *Pink: He's just a handsome man. *Purple: He's hot. *Charles: What? I thought i was the handsome man. (Back in Antarctica at Snow Hill Island, Shippo was playing in the snow with Perxio and Eddie) *Perxio: Good one Shippo. *Shippo: You guys are the best uncles around. *Eddie: If i was a uncle, Uncle Mumble and Ramón would be the next uncles around. *Perxio: But they have been uncles once for Erik back at Emperor-Land. *Eddie: Good old Emperor-Land. *Shippo: Man, this is so fun. *Phoenix: Hey guys, how Shippo? *Perxio: You're back, he has been good so far. *Catherine: Did you feed the fish for him? *Perxio: Yes we did. *Eddie: Good tasty fish. *Phoenix: I like the smell of fish. It taste like shrimp. *Esequiel: *arrive from a teleport* Hey guys. *Phoenix: Esequiel? *Esequiel: Boys, i need Shippo for the party at Club Penguin Island. His buddies Montay and Josesito are there. *Shippo: Oh boy, a party. *Eddie: No more babysitting? *Phoenix: The job is done now. Thanks for the help. *Perxio: You're quite welcome. *Esequiel: I'll pick you guys up when the party is ready. *Phoenix: Okie dokie. *Esequiel: Let's go Shippo. *Shippo: Yay. *Esequiel: Okay. Let's go. *he and Shippo teleport to Club Penguin Island* (Back at the Dojo) *Bambadee: How is the sensing progress Sensei? *Sensei: Pretty much good. *Mumble: It's working. *Ramón: Alright macho, it's getting good. *Sensei: Almost everyone is coming including Erik and Gloria. *Mumble: Hey, that's my son and mate. *Sensei: I know Mumble. You guys are free to go. *Roofhowse: But what about the rest? *Sensei: I'll do the rest. Just go my boys. *Bambadee: Come on guys, give him some free time. *Mumble: Okie dokie. *Ramón: See you later Sensei. *Sensei: Peace out. *Roofhowse: You too Sensei. *Sensei: Ah. (The gang leave the Dojo and went down the hill on their way to the Mine Shack) *Mumble: So everyone except the skuas and Herbert aren't going. *Bambadee: Nope. No bad guys allowed. *Roofhowse: Good for them. *Ramón: I wonder what is going on around Antarctica. *Mumble: Everything is alright. Esequiel might do the teleporting stuff since he's good at it. *Roofhowse: Can they ride cars? *Ramón: What? Of course they use karts to drive. *Mumble: Drive by the island? *Bambadee: No. You can't drive all the way to a island. That's impossible. *Roofhowse: I wouldn't say that if i were you. *Ramón: Okay amigos, where are we going? *Bambadee: To the Mine Shack. *Roofhowse: Oh yeah, university times. *Mumble: You mean school times? *Roofhowse: Well, i got to collage since 2015. That wouldn't count as a school year for me. *Mumble: School was the worst part for me. People make fun of me there because of my singing. *Bambadee: It's okay Mumble. You've got to be yourself. Roofhowse believe in himself. Even your friend Ramón believe in himself. *Ramón: Hey. *Mumble: So Bambadee, where were you during the Halloween Party 2013? When there's chaos on the island, you weren't there to save us all. *Bambadee: Oh, i was throwing a Halloween party at my house. Everyone was invited and you shouldn't have come to. *Mumble: How come? I was busy. *Bambadee: Busy on doing something? *Mumble: You know? Saving the world, whatever. *Bambadee: I was just having a big night blast. (In a flashback, people were at Bambadee's house for the Halloween party as Bambadee is dressed as a vampire) *Bambadee: Blah, blah, blah. Who want the taste of my blood? *go to the food stand with two penguins dressed as mummies* Could it be you? *go to the drink stand inside of the house with two penguins dressed as fairies* Or you? *go to the dance floor with a lot of penguins dressed in costumes* Or all of you? Oh well, it is time for a party of scary people! *evil laugh* (Flashback ends) *Roofhowse: How scary you were? *Bambadee: I was just playing. People play for their own jokes. *Mumble: Ya, my puffin friend Sven alway does that. *Ramón: I can't believe it. *Mumble: Very funny boys, very funny. *Bambadee: Mind as well play a song? *Ramón: Yes. The music is popping out of nowhere. *Roofhowse: Oh sure, i'd love to play a song for you guys. *Mumble: I'll rather dance on the hill. *Bambadee: Alright, here it goes. *singing* On the other side of a street I knew Stood a girl that looked like you I guess that's deja vu But I thought this can't be true Cause you moved to Penguin-Land'' Or Snow Hill Island or Adelie-Land Or wherever to get away from me *Ramón: Oh but that one night Was more than just right I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell Because I really fell for you *Mumble: *tap dance* *Roofhowse: Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by Just a nice guy looking for a two-ply Hefty bag to hold my love When you move me everything is groovy They don't like it sue me Mmm the way you do me Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by *Bambadee: On the upside of a downward spiral My love for you went viral And I loved you every mile you drove away But now here you are again So let's skip the "how you been" And get down to the "more than friends" at last *Ramón: Oh but that one night Is still the highlight I didn't need you until I came to And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell Because I really fell for you *Roofhowse: Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by Just a nice guy looking for a two-ply Hefty bag to hold my love When you move me everything is groovy They don't like it sue me Mmm the way you do me Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by *Bambadee: Please believe That when I leave There's nothing up my sleeve But love for you And a little time to get my head together too *Ramón: On the other side of a street I knew Stood a girl that looked like you I guess that's deja vu But I thought this can't be true 'Cause *Roofhowse: Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by Just a nice guy looking for a two-ply Hefty bag to hold my love When you move me everything is groovy They don't like it sue me Mmm the way you do me Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by *Ramón: Oh yeah, this song rocks! *Mumble: Woo! *Bambadee: What a day. *Roofhowse: Man, now it's the afternoon and the party should start by now. *Bambadee: We're at the Mine Shack now. I wonder what that means? *Mumble: Nothing my friend. I think we should tell Gary and Esequiel about this. *Ramón: Right on amigo, let's keep on going. *Mumble: Okie dokie. *Roofhowse: Oh boy. (Back at the Ski Lodge, Vats returns with Shippo from being teleported) *Esequiel: You're back again. *Vats: I got Shippo. *Shippo: Montay and Josesito. *Montay: Hey kiddo. *Josesito: Long time no see. *Fergio: It's good to be the four of us together. *Aldo: More like the all of us together. *Siri: There goes my little boy. *Shippo: Hey Siri. *Siri: Long time no see Shippo. *Shippo: Where's Erik? *Seymour: Don't worry Shippo, he will come sooner before the party starts. *Raul: That why you get to have a lot of friends during the party. *Terry: Yeah, that what i called rocking fun. *Sonos: Rocking fun? Are you crazy? *Nate: Rock and roll in Club Penguin Island. *Stompin' Bob: That was fun. *Nestor: You go big and strong like Nestor. Huff huff huff. *Lombardo: Taco fun. *Aldo: Are we ready to party now? *Charles: No! *Gary: Charles, it's our island. You know how to respect the rules. *Charles: It's going to be bad. I'm staying here. *Purple: Don't give us that negative face like you did two years ago with the group. *Charles: Ugh. Fine. *Alto: It been the funnest fun yet. *Carlos: Oh yeah. (Back at Herbert Mountain's Lab, Herbert is almost finish with his new pied piper machine with Klutzy) *Herbert: This new pied robot would hypnotize the baby penguins and work with me for gadgets! *Klutzy: *click* *Herbert: Look like i need someone to work with me on the plan. I know, the Boss Skua. *go on his big computer screen to locate the skuas* Ah ha. I need them right now. *teleport the skuas to his place* Welcome back guys! *Boss Skua: Where are we? *Dino: Hello? *Frankie: Oh look, it's Herbert P. Bear. *Furry: Hey furball, what are you up to now? *Herbert: I am planning to destroy Bambadee and Mumble with my new upgraded Pied Piper Machine 2.0. *Boss Skua: Interesting. This could destroy the whole world. *Herbert: What? No. Now this upgrade have a flute and it can hypnotize the baby penguins. *Boss Skua: Oh yeah, who is ready for some hungry hungry skua madness? *Francesco: Ooh, me. *Brokebeak: Shut up. *Francesco: Shut up first you numbskull. *Brokebeak: No, you started it. *Francesco: You start it first baby boy. *Boss Skua: Quiet! I know what the next step is? *Herbert: Klutzy seem to be a hardworker like a fast working person at the grocery store. *Boss Skua: It looks perfect. *Herbert: Oh yeah, it's time to start moving the robot. *Klutzy: *press the on button on the remote* *Vinnie: Everyone move back! *Boss Skua: *he and his crew move back* Okay. *Pied Piper Machine: *start moving* Capture all penguins, capture all penguins. *Herbert: What did he say? *Boss Skua: He want to capture all the penguins. *Herbert: Did you malfunction the program Klutzy? *Klutzy: *agree* *Herbert: Idiot! *Boss Skua: It moves. Let's watch it on the screen. *Dino: How about we follow it. *Herbert: Right. Let's go guys, i can't keep an eye on my robot if he wanders around like last time. *Boss Skua: Fine. I'll come with you. *Furry: Let's go. *Klutzy: *follow Herbert and the skuas* (Back with Bambadee, Roofhowse, Ramón and Mumble at the Ski Village) *Bambadee: I wonder if we tell Dot that a lot of penguins are coming over. *Mumble: Why say so? *Roofhowse: Does that mean Gloria and the others are coming over? *Bambadee: Yeah. Everyone is invited. *Ramón: Okay macho, we're now back at the Ski Lodge. *Bambadee: There it goes. (Inside of the Ski Lodge) *Bambadee: Hey guys, wow, you brought more people in. *Wifi: Hey Bambadee, long time no see. *Bambadee: Hey Wifi, what's up. *Siri: Wow, you're getting stronger. *Bambadee: Feel me in. *Raul: Ramón! *Ramón: My friends. *Nestor: You're back. *Lombardo: What took you so long. *Ramón: Sensei know how to bring the penguins in. *Rinaldo: With magic? *Ramón: Oh yeah, lots of magic. *Charles: Can we start the party now?! *Gary: Not yet Charles. Not all the penguins are here yet. *Charles: Gosh. Someone gotta bring somebody damn. Here my god damn. *Michael: Dad, relax. Party doesn't start til an hour. Why are you still here? Esequiel, what is the point of inviting people with anger issues? *Esequiel: I don't have a problem with that. *Charles: Oh yes you did dummy. *Shooter: Hey. If the party is gonna start later, why can't we all go inside for a reason. *Franky: Yeah. This place is too crowdy for a single penguin like us. (Outside, they went to the frozen lake) *Mumble: This island has changed a bit. *Bambadee: Yeah. Since Operation: Blackout, we have to clean a lot of things up. I was forced to cut the trees and dig out the snow like Sensei did at the Dojo in 2008. *Roofhowse: This place isn't so bad. *Ting-Ting: Look like a skating place. *Carlos: Does it feel fun to skate in here? *Dylan: Yay, time to skate. (A large sound came from the forest) *Cadence: Oh no, what was that? *Jangrah: It must be Herbert and his pesky plans. *Bambadee: Oh no, Herbert is back. *Aldo: Who's Herbert? What did Herbert do wrong? *Montay: Trust me, he done bad things in the past. He drill in the island to make a earthquake in the town, steal the gears in the Clockwork Tower, and even worse, he let Protobot destroy half of the multiverse. *Aldo: Sucks to be him. *Blazer: We need to stop him. He almost causing a fire. *Stompin' Bob: There can't be another fire like he did back in 2013. *Mumble: I'm going no matter what. *Charles: It's too risky to go all the way there. The fire is about to come on. *Bambadee: Dot, make sure that the penguins stay safe. I'll handle this situation with Mumble. *Dot: Stay safe my love. *Lorna: Roofhowse, are you going? *Roofhowse: Yes i am going. *Bambadee: Then stick with us kid. *Ramón: Tallboy, if anything bad happens to you, don't tell Noah and Lovelace about this. *Mumble: I will. I'll try to become brave like Sven. *Raul: Good luck. *Bambadee: Let's go guys. To the forest. *Mumble: Here we go. *Petey K: I hope they stay safe in the wilderness. *Vats: Yeah, but they're not gonna make it. Things are about to get worse in here. (At the Wilderness, Bambadee, Roofhowse and Mumble are walking into the forest with a strange sound coming up) *Mumble: What is that? *Bambadee: Um guys, we have to check out this creature. *Roofhowse: Herbert made a fake monster to fool us all? *Mumble: No. Look. *open the big leaf, revealing to be Sam the Sasquatch* Huh? *Sam: Hi guys, want a piece of this pineapple? *Bambadee: Um no thanks. Sorry for interrupting. We just wanted to look for that sound that came out of the forest. *Sam: Okie dokie. Fine by me. *Roofhowse: Good luck eating that Pineapple. *Sam: Thanks again my friends. (Back with the Pied Piper Machine) *Pied Piper Machine: Capture all penguins, capture all penguins, capture all penguins. Huh? *look at Bambadee, Roofhowse and Mumble* PENGUINS! *Bambadee: Where could that stupid monster be? *Roofhowse: Oh no, that robot is closer to us! *Mumble: Run! *Bambadee: Let's get out of here. *Pied Piper Machine: THE PENGUINS ARE FOUND! CAPTURE ALL PENGUINS! *Bambadee: We're all gonna die! *Mumble: We're not gonna die. Just escape from this bot monster. *Roofhowse: I hate being touched. Don't let the bot touches you. *Pied Piper Machine: Keep on moving and capture all penguins! *Bambadee: Capture all penguins? This is terrible. *Mumble: This is what the robot is trying to do. *Roofhowse: Run faster. *Mumble: Keep running. *Bambadee: Yeah. This forest is long than a island. *Roofhowse: Um, we live on a island. *Bambadee: Oh, my mistake. *Pied Piper Machine: There is something to control. *use the electro cannon to start brainwashing the penguins* *Bambadee: Oh....penguins. *Mumble: Guys, no! Stop! He's brainwashing you. *Roofhowse: Can't...keep...up..with...control. (At the frozen lake, the penguins are being brainwashed and heading to the wilderness) *Cadence: Penguins, penguins, penguins. *Esequiel: I see penguins. *Vats: *stop being brainwashed* Oh no, there's danger in the wilderness. *head over to Bambadee's group* *Black: Hey, come back here! *Blue: Wait up Vats! *Montay: Let's go to the robot. *Aldo: Come on! (Back with Herbert's group) *Herbert: Where is that robot heading to? *Boss Skua: We're failing again Herbert! Think again! *Herbert: Stop it. I know where they are now. *Frankie: Over here! *Francesco: Jackpot. *Brokebeak: Let's go! (Back with Bambadee's group) *Bambadee: *stop brainwashing* Whoa, what is that robot?! *Mumble: Come on, we gotta get out of here. *Roofhowse: What about the fight? *Bambadee: Oh yeah, gotta fight with my ninja fu on. *power up* *Mumble: Let's do this. *power up* *Roofhowse: Alright, time to fight this robot. *Pied Piper Machine: *open his hands* Capture all penguins! *Bambadee: Alright, you're going down. *punch the robot close to Herbert's group* *Herbert: MOVE BACK! *he and the gang move back from the robot* Bambadee. *Bambadee: Herbert. *Herbert: Well, well, well. What do we have in here? *Mumble: Oh no, he has the skua boss with him. *Boss Skua: That's right, we teamed up again just to kill you all. *Roofhowse: You brought that robot to brainwash the whole world? *Herbert: All penguins will be captured thanks to Klutzy's stupid mistake he done. *Vats: Stop right here! *shoot the lasers on Herbert's group* *Frankie: Move back again! *Furry: Look out! *Herbert: Oh no! *Pied Piper Machine: *stand up* Penguin! Capture all penguins. *Vats: This big bot boy is going down right in the snow. *laser on the robot* *Pied Piper Machine: Ah. My head! *Vats: Oh yeah. *Bambadee: Vats? *Mumble: What are you doing here? *Vats: Guys, stand back, i'll handle this. *Mumble: But we were suppose to fight. *Vats: Ugh, join in. *Roofhowse: Fine. *Pied Piper Machine: Come on boys, you got all you got? *Bambadee: We're here to take you down. *Pied Piper Machine: How impossible? *Bambadee: Watch this! *use ice spear on the robot* *Pied Piper Machine: GAH! *Vats: Oh boy. *Mumble: Yeah. *Roofhowse: Take that. *Pied Piper Machine: *take the ice spear off his body* Active kill mode. Destroy all penguins! *Bambadee: Destroy all penguins? Oh no, we gotta run! *Mumble: Not again. *Roofhowse: Run for your lives. *Vats: Don't worry, i will stop him. *laser on the robot* *Pied Piper Machine: Ow! Destroy all penguins! *Vats: *push the robot* Move.....move....move. *Pied Piper Machine: Penguin! I wanna destroy it. (Back with Bambadee's group) *Bambadee: Mind as well we tell the monster to leave because of the robot? *Mumble: Sure. We better tell him right away. *Roofhowse: Let's hurry right now. (Back with Sam in the forest home) *Sam: Ah, yummy fresh bananas out of the tree. *Bambadee: Sam, we need to get out of here now. *Sam: What happen? A real fire? *Bambadee: No. A robot is heading toward the penguins. *Mumble: We need to evacuate now. *Sam: It can't be. It can't be that robot who look like a penguin. *Roofhowse: No. It's a bear this time. *Mumble: Hey, i got an idea. Why not Sam can go easy on this big guy. *Bambadee: Think you can stop the robot for us? *Sam: Oh sure. I will help you guys stop the robot from that polar bear who is trying to destroy the whole island up. *Mumble: Go easy on that Pied Piper Machine. *Sam: Time for me to crush the robot down. (Back with Herbert's group) *Herbert: Hey robot, destroy that penguin! *Pied Piper Machine: Crush, crush, crush. *grab Vats* *Vats: Hey! *Pied Piper Machine: Time for you to lose. *Vats: *laser eye on the robot* *Pied Piper Machine: AHH! MY EYES! *Boss Skua: No, not again. *Frankie: We have to stop this penguin. *Furry: Just smoosh him robot. *Pied Piper Machine: Yes! *Vats: *teleport* *Pied Piper Machine: He got away. *Herbert: Stupid, now what? *Vats: *teleport and punch the robot to the tree* *Pied Piper Machine: Ow, not again. *Vats: Take that. *Pied Piper Machine: You monster. *Vats: Any last words? *Pied Piper Machine: No. I can speak! *Vats: Then you're going to have to do it yourself. *Pied Piper Machine: Huh? *Vats: *punch the robot to the tree* *Bambadee: *he and his group arrives* Hey Vats, i brought another person to fight the robot* *Vats: Who? *Sam: It's me. *Vats: Whoa, that's a long Sasquatch to join the group. *Sam: Is that a robot?! *Vats: Yes, make sure you stop the robot from destroying the island. *Pied Piper Machine: *stand up* You will lose! *Vats: Bring it on big bot. *Pied Piper Machine: I WILL FIGHT THE MONSTER! *Sam: I will crush you like a scrap piece. *Pied Piper Machine: Bring it on! *Sam: *wrestle the robot* *Mumble: What is going on? *Roofhowse: They're wrestling? *Mumble: I can't believe it. *Sam: *throw the robot to the tree* *Pied Piper Machine: GAH! *Herbert: Come on robot, stop the monster! *Sam: These fools. *Herbert: Uh oh. *Sam: *roar at Herbert's group* *Herbert: Run for your lives! *Boss Skua: Let's get out of here! *Frankie: Fly away! *Furry: You will pay! *Bambadee: Oh yeah, stay out of our sight Herbert! *Sam: I knew i could do it without you guys. *Mumble: Glad you could help on defeating the robot. *Sam: Yeah pal. Glad i could come and stop this robot. *Pied Piper Machine: *stand up* No! I cannot be defeated. *Vats: There it goes again. *Mumble: Come on, let's finish him off. *Bambadee: Time to save the island once again. *transform into a water ninja* *Roofhowse: Time to take out the trash. *Vats: Here we go again. *use sharp spears on the robots* *Pied Piper Machine: THE SPEARS! IT HURTS! *Bambadee: *use water splash on the robot* *Pied Piper Machine: Oh no, i'm going to explode again. *Mumble: Did you hear that? *Bambadee: He's going to explode again. *Pied Piper Machine: Now i will self-destruct! *Vats: We gotta go and tell everyone to evacuate the island. *Bambadee: It's not the end of the world Vats. It's just a bomb. It doesn't destroy the whole world up, it destroy the thing it's standing in. *Vats: Fine, let's go. *Mumble: Come on. *Pied Piper Machine: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3..2...1! *explodes* (Back at the fishing ice rink) *Ting-Ting: Whoa! Look! *Montay: It explodes! *Wifi: What was that? *Siri: It's just a bomb. I knew Herbert was up to something. (The head of the robot fall into the cracked ice and sunk into the sea) *Charles: AHHH! MONSTER! *Michael: It's dead Charles. *Charles: What?! Let's get outta go. *Shooter: Charles, relax. *Esequiel: It's okay. I hope the heroes are alright fighting Herbert and his minions. *Charles: What?! (Bambadee, Roofhowse, Mumble, Vats and Sam returned from the wilderness) *Shippo: What happen? *Bambadee: The robot is dead again. *Aldo: Did you kill it? *Ting-Ting: Did you flush it? *Mumble: No. It exploded itself. Look like the island is safed after all......again. *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: Oh yeah. The world is saved again. *Raul: Yippie. *Blizzard: Yeah...boom! *Jangrah: Mission is completed. *Blue: Hey, who is this monster? *Roofhowse: Oh, this is Sam. He's a sasquatch and doesn't look like a penguin or a bear in the woods. *Pink: He looks nice to me. *Sam: Hello. *Purple: Good to see you. *Cho Cho: So, what are we going to do now? *Bambadee: The island is safed. I think we should start the party right now. *Nestor: I cannot wait to party macho. *Lombardo: Me too. *Black: Look like Herbert and Boss Skua's plans have failed. *Bambadee: I think so. *Vats: Oh, from my senses, the party is about to start soon. We need to invite the rest of the people over in Antarctica. *Sydmull: Right. The more people we get, the more fun it gets better. *Dot: So Bambadee, what should we do now? *Bambadee: I think we should locate them over to the Snow Forts. *Dot: Good idea. Cadence, do the plan. *Cadence: Everyone to the Snow Forts. *Franky: Come on guys, to the Snow Forts. *Mumble: Okie dokie. Here we go again. *Lorna: Time for fun and cake. *Carlos: The cake is suppose to be ready by now. *Blazer: Yeah, i'm starvin'. *Alto: I'm hungry as a warthog. I hope there's fish and shrimps at the party. *Dylan: Let's find out. '''TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Birthday Bash (Epilogue) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Birthday Bash (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions